


A Sober Desire

by attackthenoona



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shotgunning, Topping from the Bottom, implied MarkJinBum, very slight MarkBum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackthenoona/pseuds/attackthenoona
Summary: Jaebum thinks he’s done a good job at matchmaking. And it only took him two rounds of smoking weed, an almost-threesome, and choking on a cheeseburger to finally get Mark and Jinyoung to admit that they have the hots for each other.





	A Sober Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as MarkJinBum, because Jaebum is persistent to wedge his way into my MarkJin heart. And the recent bombardment of MarkBum moments just wrecked me for good. Also, we need more stoner!Mark and steamy MarkJin content.
> 
> Also, thought of a playlist to accompany the mood of this fic!  
> Neon Indian - Should Have Taken Acid with You  
> Washed Out - Feel It All Around  
> MGMT - Electric Feel  
> Toro Y Moi - Talamak  
> CLUBZ - Epocas  
> Smith Westerns - Varsity

     “Hey Jaebum,” Mark, the red-haired Taiwanese American sitting beside him, drawled.

     They were tucked into the comfortable couch the apartment foreign student owned a block away from university. Mark usually drawled, but his words were more stretched out whenever he was high. Judging by the little nub left of the joint he was pinching between his fingers, the one they were passing around for the past thirty minutes, Jaebum thinks Mark is already pretty up there in the clouds. That or Jaebum is as woozy from hitting on the joint himself, so the words that tumbled out of the older student’s mouth were particularly slow and overextended. They were also hotboxed as Mark made sure to lock all the windows, a thin veil of white smoke around them. So yeah, Jaebum was also pretty high, and everything around him was slowing down.

     It took him a few long seconds before he could respond. Mark did not notice the delay though.

     “Yeah, what’s up?”

     Mark looked at him then, his eyes bloodshot and droopy, but they held an intensity that the older student sported when he was either too focused or pissed. Jaebum sometimes could not tell the difference between the two.

     “I wanna fuck Jinyoung.”

     If Jaebum were sober, he would at least have been shocked. But right now, he just nodded, and kind of _got it_. He always had a feeling Mark found his best friend attractive. The two, despite being normally quiet, hit it off pretty quickly. Like opposite poles of a magnet, they just gravitated towards each other and clicked. He did not know for sure though if Jinyoung felt the same as Mark—well, he did know that the younger thought “Mark hyung is actually pretty hot,” to quote him, but Jaebum was not sure if it was the kind of hotness that would make Jinyoung want to sweat it out with Mark.

     Maybe if given that small push, Jinyoung would act on his crush. If he were to go by the younger’s rapt attention towards the older student’s every word and action, Jaebum was confident the two would not mind actually hooking up. He’s been with Jinyoung long enough to know the telltale signs of his flirting. _More like playing innocent and hard to get_ , he thought.

     Jaebum replied with a breathy but questioning “yeah, sure.” He leveled Mark with his own droopy stare, his small eyes appearing even smaller with how his upper lids were desperately trying to meet his lower lashes. His question of _why are you asking me this?_ seemed to have reached the other despite their current lethargic state.

     Propped on an armchair across from them, Jackson, Mark’s best friend and roommate, interrupted them, scoffing, “Mark’s been drooling over Jinyoung ever since you introduced them, hyung.”

     “Yeah,” Mark agreed easily, exhaling smoke and turning his lazy gaze to Jackson who, unlike him and Jaebum, looked normal despite smoking from the same joint. Maybe it was his stamina and overall excessive energy that made him feel this unaffected. After all, Jackson was an athlete, one of the star fencers of their university. Jaebum didn’t even know their school offered scholarships for the sport, not until meeting the Hong Kong native.

     “Jinyoung has a nice mouth,” Mark continued, unconsciously biting his bottom lip. His voice was hoarse and deep.

     Park Jinyoung was a Literature major, and was a level younger than him and Mark. Jaebum introduced them one time they were at the library working on a joint paper for their Sociology elective. The younger student had swung by to hang out with his best friend since his last class for the day had already let out. Mark was smitten at once, his earlier frustration over some notes that he and Jaebum were arguing on dissipating immediately after shaking the younger’s hand. Mark thought Jinyoung was not just attractive with his bright eyes and pouty lips. Jinyoung was also smart and witty, and was surprisingly comfortable around Mark’s silence and prolonged staring. And from what Mark could only assume despite the Lit major’s thick sweater, Jinyoung looked broad and fit too, and Mark thought at that moment that _yeah, he wanted some of that_.

     Jaebum should probably be disgusted that Mark is thinking about his best friend like that. But he knew Mark enough to like him and to enjoy hanging out with him. Plus, his weed was always top-tier, and it was what he needed to get through all the stress of being a college student. Besides, it was not Jaebum’s place to say no if the older wanted to get freaky with his best friend. They were all consenting adults anyway, and sex was fun, so really, who was he to deny anyone that.

     If anything, Jaebum was quite amused so he indulged the two other boys in the room as he jokingly asked instead, “his mouth? But have you seen his ass?”

     For all his current sluggishness, Mark snapped his head back to Jaebum’s direction so fast he thinks the other might have gotten whiplash.

     “Have I—of course, what do you take me for?” Mark even had the gall to look offended. But it just looked extremely funny with how he slurred his words.

     Jackson piped up once more. “Oh, Mark’s thought about his ass a lot, most definitely!” He said it matter-of-factly, knowing full well the bits of information his older roommate had shared with him before. Mark flicked the joint at him but Jackson suddenly got up from his seat to evade it. The weed landed on the coffee table between them, just short of its intended target, so Jackson picked it up, took one final long drag before handing it to Jaebum. He moved towards the door, picked up his keys from the bowl and his bag from the floor.

     “Anyway, thanks for the sesh as usual.” He gave the older two a cursty, the dramatic bastard that he was. “I got practice in like, fifteen minutes, and I need to work this shit out of my system.”

     And before Jackson fully closed their apartment door, Mark and Jaebum heard him say loudly, “good luck on tapping the peach!”

     After Jackson’s departure, the remaining two boys settled in the comfortable silence, passing between them what remained of the rolled-up weed. When Jaebum took one final puff before returning it to Mark who pressed the almost burnt paper into an ashtray, he asked, “you want me to text him to drop by?”

     He fished his smartphone out of his pocket, stretching his leg out in the process. Once he was able to retrieve the object, he waved it in front of the older student’s face.

     Mark, lethargic as ever and clearly savoring the effects of the weed, cocked his head slowly, contemplating the idea. Jaebum knocked his left knee to Mark’s thigh, urging an answer when the other remained silent after a while.

     “I don’t think Jinyoung would mind hanging out with you.” Jaebum supplied, offering some form of motivation. “He’d love it, actually.”

     “Yeah?”

     Rolling his eyes, Jaebum replied, “he giggles like some teenage girl when he’s around you, it’s so stupid.”

     “Huh” is all that Mark says as he slipped further into the sofa, letting the cushions envelop him. It was clear he was not quite convinced at what the other just implied.

     “Hey, if he doesn’t want to hook up, at least you got to hang out,” Jaebum reasoned out. “You like him right?”

     Mark thought it over for a second before nodding, a soft “yeah yeah, okay” slipping past his lips. Jaebum quickly typed out a message to his best friend, telling him to drop by Mark’s apartment right now.

     Jinyoung’s reply was instant. Apparently, mentioning Mark made the younger capable of answering text messages immediately. “He said he just needs to finish up at the library. Then he’ll come straight here.”

     Perking up at that, Mark moved towards the coffee table and took more of the weed and rolling paper out of a Ziploc bag. He proceeded to hold them out to the other.

     “Wanna go for another round while we wait?”

 

\-----

 

     When Jinyoung arrived at Mark’s apartment door ten minutes later, he was greeted by Mark himself, who was leaning on the doorframe seductively, dragging out an excited “hey, Jinyoungie!” in that husky baritone of his.

     When he stepped inside, he was greeted by the earthy fragrance of marijuana and a relaxed Jaebum sinking into the couch while exhaling a thick amount of smoke through his nostrils. Seeing the haze of white occupying the living room and judging by how pliant his hyung was, Jinyoung was certain the two older boys had been at it for some time now.

     “Jinyoungie!” Jaebum exclaimed, voice booming. Faint wisps of smoke escaped through the side of his mouth. He held out the rolled joint to the younger, the lit tip burning dully. “Want a hit?”

     “Did you just call me over to smoke pot?” The younger asked while reaching out to take the proffered drug. He sat down on the sofa, settling comfortably between the two. He had to slap Jaebum’s thigh out of the way to make more room for him. On his other side, he didn’t mind Mark’s thigh pressing against his.

     Jinyoung then proceeded to wrap his lips around the rolled paper and inhaled deeply, immediately feeling the burn in his throat and into his lungs. He coughed a bit before exhaling most of the smoke. _Damn, hard-hitting as usual_. He did not smoke that much after all. The few times he did this were too far in between, so feeling the burn through his body often felt like the first time.

     “That’s some strong shit,” he managed to croak out after regaining his composure. “But I needed that, thanks. My Classical Theory prof just gave us Hegel as a reading assignment. I’m so lost at how I can organize my notes. Like, he makes sense I guess? But my notes can’t seem to follow suit.”

     Jaebum just hummed, too lost in his buzz to really understand the younger’s rant—not that he totally understood them all the time; after all, he was taking up Engineering so he didn’t have in him to care for his best friend’s literary theory problems. Mark plucked the joint from Jinyoung’s fingers and took a long drag while holding Jinyoung’s gaze. There was something different in the way Mark looked at Jinyoung right now—it was not the usual spacing out the older often did with him. Instead, it was raw, like there was some sort of hunger, and it seemed to be focused on Jinyoung. They passed the joint a few more times amongst the three of them mostly in silence. The only sounds were the rustling of clothes as one reached back and forth, and the few loud intakes of breath and release of smoke. Jinyoung from time to time said something along the lines of “this is really too strong” and “shit, I’m so tense.”

     All three of them were pretty much zoned out, Jinyoung having caught up immediately. He was a lightweight after all, and the other two smoked on a regular basis to have built enough stamina for this. Upon what seemed like the fourth or fifth cycle, Mark and Jinyoung were now sitting too close for comfort, both their sides pressing intently onto each other. Mark’s arm had wound up draped on the back of the couch cradling Jinyoung’s head.

     The younger was playing with the loose threads on Mark’s torn jeans when Jaebum finally broke the silence, calling Jinyoung’s attention. “Hey Jinyoungie,” it was Jaebum’s turn to drawl.

     “Yep?” Jinyoung popped the word out, the sound ringing in their ears.

     “Wanna know why you’re here?”

     Jinyoung retracted his hand from Mark’s knee and looked at his best friend. He tried his best to look incredulous despite his state. He furrowed his eyebrows and said, “hyung, are you getting philosophical on me all of a sudden? Damn, look what pot can do to a person.”

     “Wha—no, that’s not what I meant!” Jaebum denied, looking confused. It was taking quite some time to process their conversation. “I meant why Mark invited you over.”

     “To smoke pot! And because I’m your favorite person to hang out with. Aren’t I the best?” He scooted over to his best friend and tried acting all cute, pouting his lips and all that. “Oh wow hyung, you’re really handsome up close.”

     “God, you’re such a lightweight, Jinyoung.” Jaebum placed his palm over the Lit student’s face. “And you’re so stupid when you’re high.”

     “Your face is stupid when it’s high,” Jinyoung slurred. He was about to whine some more, maybe throw more insults—or compliments, Jaebum was no longer sure at this point—when Mark suddenly cut in, interrupting their banter.

     “Jinyoungie.”

     It was not an order, but somehow Jinyoung felt like it was with how firm it sounded, with how it vibrated in his bones. When he turned around to give the other his undivided attention, Mark suddenly grabbed his face with both hands, his right thumb pressing against the younger’s chin, pulling the lower lip down. Then Mark leaned in, his lips slightly parted. The intensity in the older’s sleepy gaze bore into Jinyoung’s, and he felt his heartbeat pick up, but his other senses were too dull to fully react.

     In the next few seconds, all Jinyoung could feel was Mark’s lips brushing against his lightly as smoke suddenly filled his mouth. He tramped down the urge to cough everything back out, and instead steadied his breathing and swallowed. He could feel Mark’s breath in his mouth as the smoke burned down his throat once more. The two of them stayed in that position even after all the smoke had dissipated. The younger could feel every little thing—the warm end of the blunt against his right cheek, the softness of Mark’s fingertips carded into his dark hair, the soft, but slightly chapped lips against his, the short pants of breath against his face, Mark’s hair smelling faintly both of weed and his cologne. Everything seemed to be in slo-mo and Jinyoung was getting overwhelmed with sensory overload.

     “Can’t believe I’m saying this, but damn, that was hot,” Jaebum commented, pulling Jinyoung back to reality. His head was still burning as the smoke ran through his nostrils. Mark finally let go of Jinyoung’s face and leaned over him to pass what was left of the joint to Jaebum.

     “And speaking of hot,” Jaebum continued, taking a last drag and reaching over the table to crush the butt on the ashtray, “Mark has the hots for you, Jinyoung.”

     Mark hummed in agreement before saying, “and that’s why you’re here, Jinyoungie.” It took a while for the younger student to fully understand what the two just said, their words piercing slowly through the fog in his head.

     “And Mark kinda wants to bang you.” Jaebum was always blunt, but stoned Jaebum was just plain unapologetic. He made a crude gesture with his hands and asked, “so you wanna?”

     “Did you just pimp me out, Im Jaebum?” He attempted at being flabbergasted but the two just grinned at him, knowing he failed at being even remotely appalled.

     Mark scooted closer to him and rubbed his face onto his sleeve, repeating Jaebum’s “so you wanna?” but in a breathier, deeper voice. Jinyoung didn’t know his voice could drop another octave, but damn if it weren’t turning him on.

     And Jinyoung wants—he definitely wants. So without a second thought, he grabbed Mark by the shoulder and dived in, scooting back a bit to plant his lips firmly on the other’s. The angle was awkward with Mark still pressed to his arm. He could hear Jaebum’s small whoop of victory followed by an expletive and a comment on how he didn’t think Jinyoung would take the initiative. But none of that mattered as Jinyoung moved his lips against Mark’s hungrily, the both of them making wet, smacking noises. Jinyoung felt Mark’s tongue drag against his lips asking for entrance, but instead of opening up willingly, he moved back to catch his breath. There wasn’t any tongue involved yet but he was already exhilarated and panting. Mark whined at the loss and tried to follow his mouth but Jinyoung only giggled and planted a hand on the other’s chest, stopping him from moving.

     “More?” he teased Mark, while rubbing his hand on the other’s chest, making slow circular motions. The older nodded and bit his lip in anticipation. The weed had made Jinyoung somewhat bolder, and seeing Mark’s impatience only fueled his desire to take control of the situation. Lowering his roaming hand to the older’s clothed abdomen, Jinyoung whispered, his tone still teasing, “you’re so sexy, Mark hyung.”

     Mark groaned at that, his senses overloaded by his high and Jinyoung being wanton right in front of him. He tried to grab the younger by the waist, but was interrupted when Jinyoung climbed onto his lap, weighing him down and leaning once again to capture his lips. This time, both of them had their mouths open, so Mark immediately inserted his tongue to taste the younger. He licked inside Jinyoung’s mouth, tracing with his tongue the grooves of his teeth, committing everything into memory. Mark would also pull his tongue back into his mouth, in order to coax Jinyoung to play with him, making the other chase back and want more. Groaning in frustration at Mark’s teasing, Jinyoung placed his other hand to the older’s neck, keeping him in place in order to dive deeper and lick into his mouth. Jinyoung could feel Mark’s left hand travel down his back and rest on his ass, giving it a light squeeze, while the other hand remained limp by his side.

     While everything felt fervid, their kisses and touches hot and hungry for more, it also felt very slow and sensual, their movements still slightly lethargic and their senses slightly dulled. It soon got steamier, especially with how Mark kept groaning gutturally, the sound coming from the back of his throat. Jinyoung also started to roll his hips languidly against Mark’s abdomen, his erection starting to strain against the fabric of his skinny jeans.

     And because their pick-up on their surroundings was as slow as they were too preoccupied in making out, trying their hardest to focus on just one task at a time, Mark and Jinyoung forgot about Jaebum sitting right beside them, watching their tongues lave at each other. He was too stoned to care that his best friend was probably about to have sex with one of his friends right in front of him. He could probably even just slip out of the apartment undetected with how oblivious they were. But he was beginning to feel the telltale signs of lust just below his stomach. So he was rooted to his spot on the couch, entranced by how much saliva the other two were exchanging.

     Mark had moved his other hand to cup Jinyoung through his jeans at the same time he gave the younger’s ass another squeeze. Jinyoung moaned loudly at that, momentarily breaking away from the older’s mouth. Mark used this distraction to latch onto Jinyoung’s neck, alternating between soft kisses and light bites. His hand moved from Jinyoung’s crotch to slip under his button-down, while the other bared his neck some more, panting slightly and with his eyes firmly closed.

     Jaebum felt his dick stir in his pants so he reached a hand down to adjust himself. The pants he was currently wearing were too tight so he couldn’t help but palm himself through the material to relieve himself. He released a loud moan at the pressure. “Shit. That’s so fucking hot.”

     Jinyoung suddenly turned his attention to Jaebum, recognition that his best friend was still in the room evident on his face. Mark was now sucking on his collarbones, clearly not caring whether him and Jinyoung had an audience or not. _The kinky bastard_.

     “Mark hyung, wait.” It was amazing that Jinyoung still had the decency to be embarrassed given his state. “Jaebum hyung is still here.”

     “Hmm?” Mark on the other hand was so far gone that Jinyoung had to shield his neck and move back. The older had reluctantly unlatched himself from Jinyoung, settling back into the cushions to look at Jaebum. “He seems to be enjoying though.” Mark nods to the hand on their spectator’s crotch.

     Jinyoung saw the hand, and Jaebum just shrugged. “Oh,” the younger replied rather unintelligently. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

     “Neither did I,” Jaebum replied. He was surprisingly nonchalant about this, or maybe he was just too buzzed to actually care that he was being a voyeur right now. “I should probably leave you both alone and go hunt down a burger or something, but I kinda got stuck staring. Who knew it would be hot watching the two of you suck face.”

     “Huh,” was only Jinyoung’s reply, still pretty much baffled. It was Mark who spoke up then, offering a solution. “You can leave, but if you stay, it’s either you watch or join us.” The younger on his lap looked at him questioningly, but Mark just shrugged before reaching out to Jinyoung again, pulling him down by the neck and planting butterfly kisses on his jaw. “I mean,” he started, inching his way to Jinyoung’s ear, “you’ve never had a crush on Jaebum? He’s quite handsome.” He peppered kisses in between the words before nibbling on the younger’s ear. He whispered after sucking on the earlobe, “never thought about kissing him or sucking his dick?”

     Jinyoung moaned audibly at that. It was the first time someone gave his ears that much attention and he was just discovering that it was such a turn on. And he thought about what Mark just said. If he weren’t so pliant right now, with his thoughts a bit hazy and his morals a bit muddled, he would probably go bright red at such a preposterous proposition. But he thought about the teeny crush he had on his best friend when they were younger. While he felt nothing apart from platonic love for his best friend now, his curiosity got the best of him. And they were all young and stupid and stoned right now—they might regret it later, but Jinyoung was pretty convinced at this point that having Mark and Jaebum right here, right now just made his dick that much harder. _Either Jaebum hyung watches or joins in_.

     It was quite a tempting idea. But he also thought something was even more tempting.

     “You know what would be hotter?” Jinyoung asked, capturing Mark’s hand that found its way back underneath his shirt. Mark stopped sucking a hickey on the younger’s neck and tried to pay attention. Jinyoung felt elated to see how he’s turned the older student into putty.

     “What?” Drawled the two older students at the same time. Jinyoung bit his lip, hesitant at what he was about to say.

     “If you two kissed.”

     There was a short pause, slight tension palpable like the last dissipating wisps of earthy smoke in the room. Then Jinyoung felt himself being lifted off Mark’s lap and deposited back onto the sofa. Mark leaned over him and tugged Jaebum forward by the collar of his hoodie to smash their lips together. It was a surreal sight, Jinyoung thought, as one minute he was the one kissing Mark and now he’s watching his crush kiss another guy—his best friend—so intensely. Neither Mark nor Jaebum was giving up control, their testosterone getting the better of them, showing how dominant and forceful they both were. From where Jinyoung sat, he could see the tangle of their tongues and how shiny their spit-slicked lips looked. Jaebum still had his hand on the crotch of his jeans, but he was no longer stroking his erection slowly through the fabric. Jinyoung’s mouth watered at the sight, suddenly wanting to mouth at the bulge.

     “Oh my god. I’m too stoned for this but—fuck.” Jinyoung was convinced his brain was fried at this point. He was not the smart student right now, especially with how dazed and incoherent he was.

     When the two finally broke apart for air, Mark ruffled Jaebum’s hair before going back to his original position on the couch. He dragged a still shocked Jinyoung back onto his lap and started to unbutton the younger’s shirt, feeling up every now and then at his chest and abdomen. Jaebum, on the other hand, sported the same stunned look as Jinyoung’s, clearly confused at what just transpired. However, his eyes shone with lust and looked sated nonetheless.

     “Wow,” Jaebum exclaimed after a while. He watched as Mark twisted Jinyoung’s nipple as the two went back to kissing noisily. Seeing Jinyoung almost naked and pliant like this seemed to have sobered him up, and Jaebum felt intrusive all of a sudden. While he definitely enjoyed kissing Mark, despite not expecting it—something he never would have thought about doing ever—he was not exactly prepared to partake in a threesome, especially not with his best friend. Jaebum thought he was just going to get blasted and laze around, maybe pig out on some fast food afterwards since he always got the munchies after smoking pot. Suddenly, his bones did not feel like goo anymore, and he felt an awkwardness wash over him. His stint as matchmaker clearly worked for the two, scrunching his face at how Jinyoung was persistent to attach himself to Mark’s tongue. It was still a turn on though, he had to admit, but he also thought to give the two lovers— _boyfriends?_ —their private time to maybe sort themselves out.

     So Jaebum decided to stand up, catching the attention of the two love birds. Mark stopped mouthing at Jinyoung’s chest to look at him, while Jinyoung halted carding his fingers through the older’s hair and snapped his head back, his gaze questioning.

     “What, you’re leaving?” Jaebum didn’t miss when Jinyoung glanced at his crotch.

     “Yeah,” he dragged out. “While I’m horny right now, I’m also pretty hungry.” It wasn’t a total lie, he was actually starving right now. His semi had not gone down completely yet, but he could deal with that later. “And as much as a threesome sounds good, I think Mark prefers to have you for himself right now.”

     But Mark, on the contrary, was indifferent so he just shrugged again. He sure did that a lot today, always the yes man. _Seriously, how kinky is this bastard_.

     Jinyoung threw Jaebum a gummy smile, the crinkles around his eyes showing. If it weren’t for his torso on display and how pleasantly mussed he looked, Jaebum would think it was kind of adorable. “Wow, hyung. Didn’t know you were so dignified.”

     “Ha ha, I didn’t want to get in the way of your mushy love confessions. My job as your matchmaker is done.” He circled around the couch and headed for the door. “Besides, there’s always a next time.” Jaebum winked and waved at them before closing the door behind him. His promise was left suspended in the air.

     “What the fuck just happened?” Jinyoung said, eyes still trained on the closed door.

     “Baby, look at me,” Mark whispered, clearly already over Jaebum’s dramatic exit. It was not that Mark didn’t care, but he had been given a chance with Jinyoung, all thanks to Jaebum’s meddling. He was not going to waste the other guy’s efforts. Besides, he was hard beyond belief so he just wanted to get off really badly.

     Jinyoung blushed at the pet name but looked at Mark nonetheless. If what Jaebum said was true and this was no random hook-up, then him and Mark had some talking to do. But with the way Mark was looking at him and groping him, Jinyoung could no longer think straight. His dick was still throbbing in his pants, his best friend’s push-and-pull antics not fazing his lust one bit. And by the looks of Mark, who has remained indifferent to Jaebum and instead focused on marking him up with teeth marks and hickeys, he was also still pretty on board with continuing what they started.

     “Are you still high, Mark hyung?” Jinyoung asked.

     “Hmm, maybe.” The older replied vaguely. “But you know what else?”

     “What?”

     Mark pecked him on the lips a few times before taking one of Jinyoung’s hands and guiding it to his crotch. Jinyoung could feel Mark’s erection, hard and straining against his jeans. “I’m still so fucking horny.”

     Thoughts about love confessions and talking things over and Im Jaebum were pushed to the side as a renewed wave of lust overcame Jinyoung. He lunged at Mark and kissed him with so much fervor that their lips smacked wetly and their teeth clacked against each other.

     “Let’s think about Jaebum some other time,” Mark said in between kisses.

     “Jaebum who? Don’t know him.” Jinyoung said as he released Mark’s mouth to nip at his jaw and neck. He pulled at the seams of Mark’s loose shirt, wanting the other naked now. Mark fumbled with the button and zipper of Jinyoung’s jeans, and once he got them open, pushed Jinyoung to stand up so he could tug them down. They were in a frenzy of discarded clothes: Jinyoung threw Mark’s shirt back onto the arm chair that Jackson occupied before while he kicked off his sneakers, and Mark peeled Jinyoung’s skinny jeans off his legs and kicked them underneath the coffee table. The younger was pulled back to straddle Mark’s lap again, his ass seated comfortably on top of the older’s cock, which was still trapped in his pants.

     Before Jinyoung could make work of Mark’s belt buckle, however, the older slipped his hand into his briefs and gripped his cock, squeezing more precum out to further soak the fabric. Moaning loudly, Jinyoung gripped Mark’s wrist and protested, “I wanna see your cock too, Mark hyung.”

     Lifting slightly off Mark’s lap, Jinyoung quickly slipped the buckle off its loop, unbuttoned and slid the zipper down. He asked Mark to raise his hips a bit so he could tug both of Mark’s pants and boxers down to his thighs, the dick hard enough to spring forth when it escaped from the layers of fabric. Jinyoung’s mouth watered at the sight—Mark was pretty endowed despite his small frame. His cock was straight, the head already a shiny pink. Jinyoung couldn’t wait to lick the precum away and feel the weight of the whole thing on his tongue.

     “Like what you see?” Mark teased, noticing that Jinyoung had been staring at his cock. But instead of answering, Jinyoung slipped from Mark’s lap and sunk to the floor, excited  to show the other that he really liked what he saw.

     Gripping it at the base, Jinyoung did not waste any time as he wrapped his lips around the head, his tongue prodding at the slit so he could taste more of the precum. Mark placed his hand at the nape of his neck, gently squeezing, encouraging the younger to do more. So Jinyoung started to bob his head up and down, taking Mark’s dick inch by inch until he felt the head hit the back of his throat and his nose touch the skin of Mark’s crotch. Jinyoung then felt Mark pull at his hair, enough to send electricity through his scalp but not hard enough to actually be painful. Mark released a particularly loud moan when Jinyoung moved back up and chanced a glance upon the older, their eyes meeting in a lusty stare-off. Mark relished at the sight of Jinyoung on his knees, clearly enjoying choking himself on his cock.

     Mark used his other hand to cup Jinyoung’s chin, his fingers trying to feel at the younger’s throat. Raising his thumb, he traced the younger’s lips, which were wet and shiny with spit, the shade a darker pink than usual as they continued to wrap tightly around his girth. Mark pried the side of Jinyoung’s mouth slightly open, his thumb slipping easily alongside his dick. He knew Jinyoung had lips for sucking cock, but his imagination paled in comparison to how sinful they looked in real life.

     “Mmm, fuck, Jinyoungie.” Mark raised his hips slightly off the couch, gauging how much more Jinyoung could take. The younger stopped moving his head and opened his mouth wider, clearly an invitation for Mark to do whatever he pleased.

     “You sure, baby?” Jinyoung only hummed, the vibrations ticklish and electrifying. So Mark took both his hands and held the younger’s head for the second time that day. He slowly bucked his hips up and down, watching as his cock went in and out of Jinyoung’s mouth. Mark could feel his dick hit the back of Jinyoung’s throat every time he thrust in, and Jinyoung just moaned, sometimes groaning or gurgling from the sudden intrusion. Jinyoung then tightened his lips and sucked his cheeks in, creating enough suction that made Mark dizzy with pleasure. Instead of speeding up, however, Mark slowed down and eventually took his cock out of Jinyoung’s mouth, not wanting to come just yet.

     “Come here,” he ordered, picking Jinyoung up by his arms and depositing him back on his lap. “You’re so good.” They shared another heated kiss, their tongues touching again. Mark seemed adamant to taste everything Jinyoung had to offer, and that included tasting himself on the younger’s mouth.

     Mark reached out to tug at the younger’s briefs so he could wrap his hand around his cock. Jinyoung moaned into Mark’s mouth, his neglected erection finally getting some much need attention. He slipped his briefs off completely, letting it pool to the floor at his feet. Jinyoung reached to tweak one of his nipples, enjoying the overload of stimulation as Mark sped his hand up, twisting his wrist slightly whenever he reached the head of Jinyoung’s dick.

     “Jinyoungie, you’re so sexy.” Jinyoung didn’t peg Mark to be a talker duing sex, but the way he kept saying his name and calling him pet names in such a deep, strained voice was making him hornier, if it were even any more possible.

     “Mark hyung.” Jinyoung was able to let out in between his short breaths. The older just hummed, urging him to continue. “I want more.”

     Jinyoung took Mark’s other hand and directed it towards his lips. He placed two of Mark’s fingers into his mouth and alternated between lapping at them and sucking them, coating every everything with saliva. Mark stilled his hand on the younger’s cock, clearly still uncoordinated, as the high from weed and lust mixed together to muddle his mind further. He watched as his digits disappeared one last time into Jinyoung’s mouth before he pulled them out to guide it between his ass cheeks.

     Mark encircled the puckered entrance leaving a wet trail, teasing the younger. When Jinyoung whined for him to hurry up, Mark finally inserted the tip of his middle finger and the younger’s whines suddenly turned into moans. It was a bit dry, the saliva clearly not enough lubrication. But Mark persisted to loosen up Jinyoung’s hole, inserting the index finger next, pumping both digits in and out then scissoring them. Jinyoung seemed to not mind the slight scratch to the inside of his walls, however, still clearly enjoying getting fingered. When Mark finally hit his prostate, he gripped onto the older’s shoulders, his nails digging into the flesh that he was sure to leave bruises.

     “Ah, fuck!” Jinyoung moaned, a long and strangled sound escaping his lips. “Mark, there! More there!” Somehow, getting fingered like this felt more intense. It might have been him still being stoned, but despite his other senses dulled down by the weed, his insides were a different matter. His nerves were on fire, Mark’s touch electrifying, and every time his sweet spot was prodded at, Jinyoung felt sparks erupt at the tail of his spine, transforming him more into a moaning mess. His cock was left untouched since Mark took his hand away from it a while ago so he could rest it on his hip instead. But even without the stimulation, Jinyoung was still hard, pleasure pooling in the pit of his stomach. And as much as he wanted to come already, he wanted to do it with Mark’s cock inside him instead of his fingers.

     “Hyung, please.”

     “Tell me,” the older whispered. “Tell me what you want.” He brushed against Jinyoung’s sweet spot again, earning another loud moan before he slowed his ministrations. Jinyoung leaned closer, mouthing at Mark’s jaw, leaving a wet trail. Their chests were pressed together, and Jinyoung was so desperate at this point, scrabbling to get a better hold of the other.

     “Mark hyung,” his hands cupped Mark’s face before letting them card through his hair, “fuck me please.”

     At that, Mark promptly slipped his fingers out of Jinyoung’s hole. “Baby, can you reach that for me?” He pointed at the black leather wallet on the table in front of him. Jinyoung swiveled his torso and reached back, snatching the wallet, too eager to please. Mark fished out a condom and a small packet of lube from one of the pockets. He tore the packet open with his teeth while Jinyoung opened the condom wrapper. Mark coated three of his fingers and reached behind Jinyoung to slip all three back into his hole, now making sure to properly loosen him up. Surprised at the additional finger, Jinyoung fumbled with the condom, almost dropping it onto the carpet.

     “Baby, relax,” Mark ordered. He pumped his fingers in and out at a steady pace, already done teasing and wanting to just get to the main part. Jinyoung could feel Mark’s dick twitch in his grasp as he rolled the condom on, giving the shaft a few lazy strokes. They continued to stimulate one another for another minute, the squelching sounds of lube on flesh and their staccato breaths bouncing off the living room walls.

     Jinyoung again was so close to the edge so he nudged Mark’s hand away from his ass. He gripped the older’s cock at the base so he could guide it towards his hole. Once he felt the head penetrate the first ring of muscle, Jinyoung felt Mark grip his waist, cradling him as he slowly impaled himself on the older’s dick. Once fully seated in Mark’s lap, Jinyoung stopped for a while, adjusting to the girth inside him. It had been a while since he last got laid, so it was pretty overwhelming to have anything other than his fingers inside him. Mark noticed the discomfort on the younger’s face and rubbed soothing circles on his torso. “You okay?” He inquired, voice wrecked, trying his best to remain in control but Jinyoung could see how Mark struggled to control his desire to just buck his hips up and finally fuck him senseless.

     “Yeah, just need a second. It’s been a while.” Jinyoung said, diving to kiss Mark on the lips. “You’re not exactly small.” Mark laughed at that, the sound vibrating against Jinyoung’s lips.

     After sharing a few more kisses, Jinyoung started to raise his hips. He started slowly, relishing in the tight drag of Mark’s penis against his inner walls. Mark gripped his waist tightly, wanting to bring him back down as the pleasure was too unbearable. “Ah, Jinyoungie,” he moaned, “you’re so tight.” And Jinyoung clenched some more at that, earning him another deep groan from the older.

     “Jinyoung, come on, stop teasing.” There was a warning laced around Mark’s strained voice. Being on top of Mark like this, Jinyoung felt powerful. He could set the pace and reduce the older into a mess, making him want more. But the glint in Mark’s eyes hinted that he wouldn’t take this lying down. But Jinyoung pressed on, teetering close to the edge and challenging Mark’s dominance.

     “What do you want baby?” It was Jinyoung’s turn to ask that question. The pet name rolled smoothly on his tongue. His newfound dominance seemed to spark something wild in Mark. His eyes shone with lust as he squeezed Jinyoung’s waist and rutted up towards him.

     “Just fuck me up, please.” And Jinyoung did as he was told, sitting back down, feeling Mark’s cock dig deeper into his insides. Jinyoung adjusted his thighs so he could bounce up and down on the older’s lap without too much strain on his back. And soon, he had a good rhythm going on, his ass slapping against Mark’s thighs loudly. He could feel the fabric of Mark’s jeans brush slightly against his ass cheeks. Mark was wrecked underneath him, his moans and pants becoming louder and breathier every time and it only fueled the younger’s desire, so Jinyoung went down harder. Mark kept a vice grip on his hips, the knuckles turning white, while Jinyoung’s hands roamed everywhere—to Mark’s chest up to his neck and back to  carding through the red locks, wanting to memorize the dips in of the other’s body.

     After some time, Jinyoung finally felt tired, the remnants of his buzz lingering in his system finally overtaking his stamina. He’s been worked up for quite a while now, so of course he’d feel tired at some point. Sensing the gradual slowing of the younger’s movements, Mark tightened his embrace on Jinyoung’s torso and raised his hips to buck upwards into him, finally regaining some control of the situation. Jinyoung, pliant and needy, just went with the flow, being fucked senseless into oblivion, his body buckling under with the force of Mark’s thrusts. The new angle also allowed Mark to hit Jinyoung’s prostate directly, and the younger just lost it, grunts and loud moans spilling from his lush lips. He scooted forward to meet Mark’s lips to exchange open-mouthed kisses, their breaths mixing with one another. Feeling the telltale sign of his impending orgasm, Jinyoung reached between them to grip his neglected cock, encircling his palm and timing his strokes with that of Mark’s thrusts.

     Jinyoung was getting weary, and the stimulation from Mark hitting his prostate head-on every thrust and his hand on his cock was becoming too unbearable. With a few more tight strokes, he swiped through the head and prodded a finger into the slit to smear the copious amount of precum there, before he felt his balls contract and the pit of his gut clench as he came with a loud cry. His semen shot between him and Mark, the white substance easily mixing with his sweat and smearing on the seam of the button-down shirt he still had on. Below him, Mark was also close, his thrusts becoming more forceful and erratic, turned on by the younger’s orgasm. Jinyoung succumbed once more to his drowsiness and slumped against Mark’s chest, resting his chin on the other’s bony shoulder, allowing the older student to use him for pleasure.

     Mark on the other hand released his hips from his grip to cup the younger’s ass. He scooted further down the couch, trying to get his dick to go deeper into Jinyoung’s hole. Mark was becoming more vocal now, his voice croaking at a particularly lurid moan. “You’re clenching really hard on me, shit,” was all Mark said before he thrust in one last time, stilling his hips and cumming inside Jinyoung. It took Mark a few more short languid pumps of his hips afterwards to fully milk his dick of come.

     The room fell silent for a full minute, with Mark and Jinyoung only releasing soft pants against each other’s faces. The both of them slumped further into the couch cushions, clearly tired. Jinyoung wanted to take off his shirt since it was stuck to his sweaty back, but his arms felt like lead, and Mark still had his arms wrapped around him in a loose embrace. Mark then closed his eyes, retreating to his earlier state of lethargy now that the rush of adrenaline has left his body. They were still feeling the effects of the weed, but most of the haze was finally lifted, and there was only a light cloud blurring their thoughts at that moment.

     It was Jinyoung who broke the silence. Despite feeling drowsy, he also felt like he needed to clear the air between them. “So that was my first time having sex while high.”

     “And how did you like it?” Mark asked, his eyes still closed.

     “It was…” Jinyoung trailed, finding the proper words to describe the experience. But his brain was still slightly fried so he just settled with an ambiguous reply. “It was intense. I also came a lot.” He noted the drying come on their stomachs.

     Mark’s dick was still nestled inside him and he squirmed at the feeling when the older moved his hips. He reached into the pocket of his pants to retrieve his phone. “I gotta text Jaebum and thank him for this.”

     Jinyoung almost forgot about their almost-threesome with his best friend. And speaking of the matchmaker, he remembered that they still had to talk about their status, now that they got the sex out of their system. “Mark hyung,” he started. He sat back up and snatched Mark’s phone off his hand, an empty message box flashed on the screen. That got Mark’s attention.

     “What is it, babe?” The pet name still felt foreign, but it nonetheless made Jinyoung’s heart flutter and he blushed at that.

     “Is it true what Jaebum hyung said? That you liked me?” He averted his gaze, feeling shy all of a sudden now that he put into words his apprehension.

     But instead of giving a direct answer, Mark just teased, “hmm, I did fuck you into oblivion.” That earned him a light smack to his chest, an urge for him to be serious. “But if you want to be my boyfriend, I’d really like that.”

     Jinyoung snapped his gaze back to the older and grinned. “I’d really like that, too. I actually had a crush on you ever since Jaebum hyung first introduced us.” His best friend was right on the mushy love confessions that would transpire.

     “Me too.” Mark pulled the younger back into an embrace before planting a soft, chaste kiss on his lips.

     They settled on the couch comfortably after that, despite still being mostly naked and with cum drying on their cocks and stomachs. Jinyoung’s rested his head on Mark’s chest. “We should thank Jaebum hyung together, he said, opening the camera on Mark’s phone and raising it over their heads. Jinyoung snapped a quick selfie of the two of them, their faces not hiding how deliciously messed up they looked, with their faces sweaty and hair matted, as they basked in post-coital glow. Jinyoung typed in a quick “thank you” and attached the picture to the message before hitting the send button.

      Mark took his phone back and typed in another message. Jinyoung saw, and nuzzled into the older’s neck, hiding the fit of giggles that escaped his lips. “You still owe us a threesome,” Mark wrote and hit send.

     “I bet he’s choking on his burger right now,” Jinyoung said in between giggles.

     “I hope he chokes on my dick next time,” Mark retorted.

     Jinyoung, despite being sober, felt bolder now that he could be upfront with his new boyfriend. “You know, _babe_ ,” he started. He snaked a hand down Mark’s stomach and looked him straight in the eye, his gaze glinting with mischief and lust. “I’d choke on your dick right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first explicit smut! This fic was drafted around two weeks ago, in between cramming a grad school requirement and breaking down over said requirement. If y'all think Uni is difficult, then graduate school is a whole other fresh hell. So I needed to relieve some tension and stress somehow, and MarkJinBum has been nagging at me ever since I wrote The Leader's Intuition. 
> 
> I'm thinking of writing a sequel for this, but I hope it doesn't take me two goddamn weeks to do it. Seriously, how do you youngin authors churn out fics in one sitting?


End file.
